Co Co Kisses and Other Goodies
by winkypinkystar
Summary: Ying Fa is the most notorious jewel thief in the world. Not once has she been caught, but something happens that will bring her secret crashing down around her, her father, Emperor Fugitaka Kinamoto, arranges a marriage between her and her latest victim,
1. i combined all three first chapters wow ...

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. *sniffle*  
  
Summary: Ying Fa is the most notorious jewel thief in the world. Not once has she been caught, but something happens that will bring her secret crashing down around her, her father, Emperor Fugitaka Kinamoto, arranges a marriage between her and her latest victim, Prince Xioalang of China. While the prince is hot on the trail of Ying Fa, he's also trying to get ready for his wedding day with the lovely princess, Sakura Kinamoto. Little does he know, his worst enemy and the one person he loves, are the same.  
  
"Ying Fa," whispered a man around 20 in the shadows on a rooftop, "I know you're here." You could hear the hatred dripping off his voice that is if you could hear him.  
He was waiting, waiting for any sign of movement. But what or who could he be waiting for to make that slight movement? Ying Fa. The thief. How did she do it? How could she do it. No one, NO ONE had attempted to steal form him and gotten away with it. She hadn't stolen just anything, oh no, she stole the necklace he planned on giving to whomever his mother forced him to marry. It was tradition, the bracelet was always given the wife. ALWAYS, and now, well this lowlife stole it. He had a hunch about how she did it, a small little voice in the back of his head, nagging at him to investigate.  
'THERE!' his mind screamed 'HAHA I've got you now little girl!' or so he thought. In an instant the small form was gone, had disappeared into the murky darkness.  
Suddenly there were two bright balls of emerald, two bright burning eyes of green directly in front on his face.  
"Konichiwa prince Xiao Lang. How is your night going for you?" "YOU!" he roared as he reached out to grab her but she leapt cat-like over him using his head to vault off of and landed behind him. He blundered after her, but alas, she had vanished again. "DAMNIT!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Around 5:30am Xiao Lang crawled in to his bed, but after tossing and turning for about an hour he gave up on even possibly falling to sleep and went down to breakfast. Of the 3 stakeouts he had done this had been the best one and the worst one. The best because she had shown up, the worst because she had gotten away.  
  
"Who has to die for you to get some sleep Xiao Lang?" said a powerful female voice.  
"No one mother, no one has to die," he paused "just be caught" he added under his breath. He only hoped she hadn't heard that last part. She did.  
"Still worrying about that thief? If she has not been caught yet she will be, but it is NOT your job to do it. Stop letting it control your life, it is not worth it."  
"Mother you don't understand, its not about the bracelet, its about how she did it, I can't help but think she has some kind of magi-" she cut him off sharply, "Xiao Lang how would a thief have magic?"  
"I don't know but there is no other explanation for her breaking into my room while I slept and stealing form me. I WOULD HAVE WOKEN UP YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, THE ONLY WAY SHE COULD HAVE DONE IT WAS BY MAGIC!" he snapped  
"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME BOY NOW AWAY FORM MY SIGHT! GO!" Xiao Lang scampered out of the room like a little wolf pup.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Out late again kiiju? Where do you go?" asked a man to a beautiful girl with bright green eyes. (o-m-g who could it be?!?!? sarcasm)  
"Out, onii-chan, just out" the girl replied carelessly with a flick of her hand, "Why do you care anyhow?"  
"Just wondering. Hopefully its somewhere no one can see you because they might all RUN FOR THE KIIJU!! HAHAHA- OWW!" she had stomped on his foot with more strength than you would think would come from such a petite young girl. After stomping once again she went out of the room, yelling "SAKURA IS NOT A KIIJU!"  
  
'Hoe I wonder why I had to get up so early this morning? Why does Otto-san and to see me at this time of day? He knows I like to sleep in. maybe he wants to show me off to some 50 year old king of a little island so he can have better ties with them again! I figured he would stop trying that after the last time. Oh well. Time to go find out.' (who knew Sakura could think for such a long time and not run into something) While Sakura pondered she had knocked into 3 different servants on her way to the throne room and slammed into the door when she got there (never mind @.@; ) 'I really have to stop bumping into people, I thought royalty was supposed to have grace.'  
"Well Sakura glad you could FINALLY arrive. Please child have a seat." Sakura turn to the man who had told her what to do. He did not look like anyone who should be talking to her in that tone, just who did he think he was? Clearly she would have to put him in his place.  
"I beg your pardon. How dare you speak to me as such, and when you are here in my home you will address me by my title, such disrespect is intolerable." She stated in her most princessy voice, hopefully the creep got the hint.  
"Sakura." Her father scolded "this is one of the most respected elders of the Li clan from china. Hold your tongue and think before you speak."  
"Hai otto-san." She said quietly. It wasn't often her father rose his voice to her.  
"Now as I was saying, please, PRINCESS, take a seat." He emphasized the word princess, as to mock Sakura, "as you probably don't know, I am here to inspect you and see if you are fit-" she cut in rudely "Fit to do what?"  
"Fit to marry our prince and be a future ruler of our kingdom."  
"HOOOEEE!! OTTO-SAN WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT!?!? MARRY THAT GAKI?!?! NO!" she cried.  
"Now surely I'm not that bad?" (Ok ok I know I know he's supposed to be in China he's not. It's actually a month after the first chapter so he had plenty of time to get to Japan. BAH MAH STORY!) Sakura whirled around to come face to face with the very handsome (hubba hubba) Prince Xiao Lang Li of China. Normally she would be a bit more inviting except she had on the very thing that has been driving him wild, the bracelet. 'oh dear' she thought 'please don't let him notice me taking off the bracelet please please please.' He didn't. She slipped it into her small handbag and plastered a huge FAKE smile on her face and greeted him.  
"Konichiwa Prince Xiao Lang! How is your morning going for you?"  
  
W*P*S 


	2. my excuse

I'm so sorry that I haven't been writing. I was grounded for 7 weeks and so I wasn't able to get on the computer and write. Sorry sorry sorry! Please forgive me my devoted readers (like there are any!). I will soon have my second/fourth chapter. I edited it and combined the first three. I realized that they were way too small to be their own chapters. Ok so new chapter soon. Syaoran and Sakura heat up a little. Maybe in the next three there will me the wedding. Yay? Nay? Will he discover who she really is? And if they are married, how long will it take for him to find the bracelet? Hmmm I don't know, you tell me! MWAHAHAHA ITS FUNNY BECAUSE I'M THE WRITER! Ok I'm done. 


	3. in the graden

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. *sniffle*  
  
W*P*S: ok I'm getting a bunch of new reviews. AND THAT MAKES ME HAPPY! YAY! I feel so loved. e_e but im also a little afraid. I got a new review that goes This is so damn GOOD!  
  
Please continue...  
  
I don't care if you celebrate Christmas or not, you will die on December 25 if you don't UPDATE!  
  
Hahahaha *laughing nervously while glancing around room* c_c b_b  
  
O_O; OMG WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?  
  
I hate my dog Well then hopefully I won't be murdered because if you are reading this.I updated. YAY I GET TO LIVE! WHOOO HOO! But its nice to know that your story has someone will to kill for the next chapter. So here it is.  
  
After a very shaky "meeting" (considering that they had met before he just didn't know it) it was made very clear that the two should go on a walk to the gardens. (First we shall peek into Sakura's thoughts!) 'I can't believe that I have to marry him. Wow. This is what you call irony. He practically wants to kill me, actually he wants to practically kill Ying Fa. Oh man this is messed up.' "So tell me what do you do in your spare time, princess?" ask Syaoran.  
  
'HAHAHA WHAT DO I DO IN MY SPARE TIME?!?!?!? I TAUNT YOU ON ROOFTOPS AND STEAL MAGICAL AND VERY VALUABLE ITEMS FROM DIFFERENT KINGDOMS AND USE THEM TO MY OWN ATVANTAGE! MWAHAHAHAHA!' "Oh, I find needle work somewhat interesting but there is a certain point where that gets old so in the last 4 years I have trained and mastered kempo. I'm a 5th degree black belt." She answered in a bland voice. Trying to sound interested but also trying to keep her thoughts inside her head.  
"Kempo? I've heard that that particular style is very difficult to study. I myself am training in 3 different styles. One of them is kempo but I haven't gotten to deep into it." He stated hoping that he was entertaining her. He glanced down to check. She didn't look like se was enjoying herself. In fact she looked a little distracted.  
"Is there something wrong?" he questioned  
"Oh what? Who me? Oh no, nothings wrong. Just a little shocked about the news." she trailed off.  
"Yes I can understand that. I've known for a couple of weeks now, and I must say you are quite a bit more interesting than last girl my mother paired me with." Said Syaoran very matter-of-factly, "she is now with my twin brother, Xiu Ling." (He's a character I made up sorta don't ask. looks just like him haha twins!)  
"May I ask her name?" Sakura was a bit curious. She had known there were four princesses of china, but not two princes.  
"Her name is Meling Rae. She is a cousin of some sort to us. There is a little bit of a love story behind the two. Kind of cute." The last word was a joke and he chuckled (I love that word I don't know why) to himself. He knew his brother would be very angry at him for saying something like that about him and that's just what made Syaoran laugh.  
"Do tell me!" she squealed "I always love a good love story!"  
"Well ever since we were kids my mother had planed on marring one of us to Meling. And ever since we were 10 Meling and Xiu Ling have been completely in "love". When we turned 17 my mother decided since I would be the next king, I should be married to her. Meling was my friend but I never felt for her what Xiu Ling had, does. We were betrothed to one another for a total of 3 months. Two weeks before the wedding Xiu Ling tried to murder me for "trying to steal his love away from him" he didn't secede in doing it but he did leave a nasty mark." He rolled up his sleeve and showed the scar to Sakura. "Later that day mother called the three of us to her apartments and asked us what was going on. They explained how they were in love and demanded that the wedding be change from me getting to be the groom to him. Mother agreed and two weeks later they were off to Okinawa for a honeymoon. All I got was a scar." He joked.  
"How cute! But you don't seem to convinced in the whole love thing."  
"I don't believe in it. I think anything anybody feels is just lust. Not the fabled love." He replied darkly.  
"Tell me, do you feel anything for me? Be it lust or love." She didn't mean it to be serious since they just "met", and as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. Syaoran took the liberty of showing, not telling her what he felt, by gathering her up into his arms and entrancing her in a passionate kiss. To Sakura, it lasted forever. He let her go and she swooned, her eyes closed tight. That had been her first kiss. Finally she opened her eyes to see him gazing at her, breathing heavily. She touched her lips "Oh" she whispered simply.  
  
W*P*S 


End file.
